wedings live
by pinkorangepurple
Summary: kehidupan remaja yang sudah dinikahkan ketika masih muda dengan alasan memper eret bisnis orang tuanya ,bagaiman kehidupa mereka remaja yang masih sma ini yang sudah dinikah kan.akan kah kehidupan pernikahan mereka akan terus berlanjut atau akan berakhir dengan perceraian,LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Summary:kehidupan remaja yang sudah dinikahkan ketika masih muda dengan alasan memper eret bisnis orang tuanya ,bagaiman kehidupa mereka remaja yang masih sma ini yang sudah dinikah kah kehidupan pernikahan mereka akan terus berlanjut atau akan berakhir dengan perceraian,LEMON

Warning:lemon,lime,rape .tokoh sangat ooc ,au,abal abal,banyak typo,author newbie,cerita gak jelas,.dll

Not like don't read

Chapter 1

Kringg!kringg!

Suara alarm terdengar dari sebuah kamar apartmen,dikamar itu terlihat dua orang berbeda kelamin yang sedang tidur dikasur dengan salah seorang yang bergender perempuan memeluk dan menggunakan badan sang pria yang atletis sebagai bantal ,mereka berdua tak memakai baju dan badan mereka hanya ditutupi oleh sebuah selimut . Sang laki laki membuka mata itu pun dan mematikan alarm berada didekat dirinya

"selamat pagi sayang"Sang laki laki memberi salam pada sang perempuan itupun masih tertidur dengan nyenyak nya dan malah lebih mengeratkan pelukanya seakan dirinya tak ingin pasaganya itu pergi darinya

"sayang ayo bangun, nanti kita telat ke sekolah loh"ujar sang laki laki yang berusaha membangunkan sang kekasih yang masih memelunya dengan erat

"ngeeh aku gak mau sekolah aku ingin bersamamu saja"ucap dia dengan nada manja dan tak mengizinkan si lelaki untuk pergi darinya

"sayang kau kan masih bisa bersamaku disekolah nanti"uja si lelaki memuta matanya karena melihat tingkah manja pasangan nya itu

"tapi orang lain psati akan mengganggu kedekatan kita naruto"ucap si perempuan pada sang lelaki yang diketahui bernama naruto dengan mata yang mulai terbuka dan memperlihatkan mata emeraldnya

"belum tentu mereka akan menggangu kita sakura .lagi pula kalau kita tak kesekolah aku takan jadi kencan dengan dengan mu hari ini"ucap naruto dengan nada mengancam yang membuat sang pasangan atau yang bernama sakura langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan melihat ke arah naruto

"oke aku akan ke sekolah tapi kau harus janji bahwa kita akan kencan nanti siang dan kau tak boleh berjauhan di sekolah nanti"ucap sakura dengan sedikit menggunakan nada mengancam pada kata katanya

"baiklah"ucap naruto yang kini berposisi duduk dan mengusap rambut pink sakura yang berantakan

"oke aku akan mandi duluan tapi sebelum itu.."sakura beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah naruto dan

CUP

Bibir sakura dan bibir naruto menyatu mereka melakukan morning beberapa menit merekapun memisahkan pagutan mesra itu

"kini aku aku akan kekamar mandi"kini sakura pergi setelah melakukan morning kiss dengan naruto dengan wajah tersenyum lebar dia sedikit menari nari ketika menuju kamar mandi .sedangkan naruto yang melihat kelakuan manja dan kekanak kanakan istrinya hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala saja

Istrinya ?,ya naruto dan sakura sudah menikah .mereka menikah sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu .ketika itu mereka menikah karena dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya .pada awalnya mereka menolak dijodohkan karena khawatir dengan pasangan mereka tapi setelah melihat pasangannya mereka malah sangat bersemangat dan bergembira.

sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah saling mencinta dari petama kali mereka bertemu Ketika itu sakura menjadi murid baru dan melihat naruto yang selalu duduk di taman belakang sekolahnya sehabis pulang sekolah dan ketika itu duduk dan saling berbincang tanpa disadari mereka pun mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama.

mulai saat itu mereka pun mulai dekat, panyak yang berfikir mereka berpacaran padahal mereka hanya beteman kala itu .tidak ada dari salah satu dari mereka yang berani mengukapkan perasan takut bila mereka mengukapkan perasaan mereka ,mereka tak dapat bersama lagi

yah tapi sekarang mereka sangat bersyukur karena kini mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri dan tidak akan berpisah karena mereka saling mencintai satu sama mungkin mereka harus berterimakasih pada orang tua mereka yang telah menjodohkan mereka

setelah selesai mandi sakura berpakaian dan keluar dari kamar mandi ,lalu di gantikan naruto yang mandi .setelah mereka sudah membersihkan diri dan berdandan untuk sakura. mereka pun sarapan bersama dengan romantisnya .setelah sarapan mereka pun berangkat menggunakan mobil lamborgini aventador orange milik naruto

naruto adalah anak dari pemiliik perusahan namikaze corp yang merepukan perusahan terbesar di dunia di ikuti oleh perusahan uchiha industri dan hyuuga company yang merupakan sekutu dalam bisnis dari dulu .

tak heran ketiga perusahan ini sangat ditakuti. tak ada yang dapat menaklukan ketiga perusahaan ketiga perusahan ini sudah terikat oleh pernikahan ya ketiga perusahan ini sudah menjadi suatu keluarga

kenapa mereka menjadi keluarga karena keluarga mereka sudah menikah mulai dari kyubi namikaze menikah dengan itachi uchiha di anugrahi seorang putra dan sasuke uchiha dan hinata karena itu perusahan mereka menjadi sekutu abadi dan menjadi keluarga keluarga besar.

sedaangkan naruto menikahi anak dari temen dekat ibunya yang merupakan anak perusahan dari perusahan ayah adalah pewaris namikaze corp .tapi sekarang naruto belum kerja lagi di perusahan ayah nya itu beda dengan itachi dan sasuke.

mengapa dia tidak kerja di perusahaan ayahnya itu ?,karena naruto dulu itu sangat workholic dan dia tak mementingkan sekolahnya dia lebih mementingkan pekerjaan bahkan diat tidak liburan ketika anak yang lain liburan,yang membuat kedua orang tuanya hawatir sehingga dia diberhentikan sementara sampai dia cukup umur untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya dan itu juga penyebab naruto dijodohkan sama sakura.

.

Kini mereka pun sudah berada didepan sebuah gerbang besar yang bertulisan KHS atau konoha high naruto pun langsung memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir khusus ,setelah itu dia langsung keluar dari pintu mobilnya dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu untuk sakura .setelah sakura keluar mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka

KHS atau konoha high school adalah sekolah elit yang tak sembarangan orang dapat bersekolah di sana .hanya orang pintar dan kaya yang dapat sekolah di sana maka tak dapat di pungkir bahwa kebanyakan anak pemiliki perusahan yang bersekolah di sini

Setelah mereka berada di depan pintu kelas mereka .mereka berdua pun masuk dengan bergandengan tangan. setelah mereka duduk di bangku mereka mereka pun berjalan kearah teman teman mereka yang tengah duduk berkelompok

"yo ,selamat pagi"ucap naruto yang sudah dekat dengan kelompok temanya itu tapi sebelum sampai ke tempat tujuan naruto langsung di krubuni oleh fans fans membuat sakura tersingkirkan dari sampinnya dan hampir terjatuh karena itu

Naruto adalah anak yang paling populer disekolahnya .dia populer karena wajahnya yang tampan serta sikapnya yang selalu ramah pada setiap orang dan suka menolong orang dirinya pun tak pernah milih milih teman sehinga membuat dirinya selalu dikagumi oleh semua orang dia juluki sang malaikat karena keramahanya serta kepribadianya yang baik

Tampa disadari oleh para fans naruto, sakura sudah memancarkan aura gelap seakan akan membunuh dan memutilasi para fans naruto yang berada di sekeliling naruto

**DUAGH**

"kalin semua pergi dari naruto atau aku akan membuat kalian kesakitan sampai kalian berharap untuk mati"ancam sakura dengan aura membunuh yang pekat dan membuat semua fans naruto langsung merinding dan menyikir dari sekitar naruto dengan tatapan ngeri yang tertuju pada sakura ,sampai sampai naruto sendiri pun hampir mau pergi

"tenanglah sakura aku kan milik mu sakura kau tak harus semarah itu"ucap naruto untuk menenangkan sakura yang masih memiliki aura hitam di sekilingnya

"tapi mereka membuat aku tersingkir darimu sisimu naruto dan kau tahu aku tak suka itu"ucap sakura yang kini sudah menghilangkan aura narutopun bergerak menuju sakura yang sempat menjauh karena fansnya

"sudah lah maafkan mereka sakura-chan"naruto pun memegang tangan memeluknya didepan semua orang ,fans fans nya naruto kesal karena sakura terlalu dekat dengan naruto

Dengan kedekatan sakura dengan naruto terkadang membuat fans naruto marah sampai sampai ada sebagian dari mereka membuat klub anti sakura tapi ada juga yang mendukung kedekatan mereka

"baiklah naruto-kun"ucap sakura sambil membalas pelukan naruto selang beberapa menit merekapun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan berjalan kearah teman teman mereka duduk berkelompok

"dasar pengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan inginnya terus aja di mesra oleh naruto"komen salah seorang yang bernama kiba yang dibals deathglare oleh sakura yang kini sudah berada di tempat kelompok mereka duduk

"ck merepotkan saja"ucap shikamaru yang terbangun karena pukulan sakura tadi yang hampir membuat meja itu retak

"aku heran kenapa naruto bisa tahan dengan sikap nya yang manja itu"ucap neji yang membuat sakura mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya lagi tapi kali ini lansung di tenangkan oleh naruto

"kalo udah mengenai naruto aja dia langsung berubah sikap"ucap ino yang tak peduli dengan tatapan tajam sakura

"sudah lah kalian ini ,kalo aku jadi sakura aku pun melakukan seperti itu "ujar hinata yang mencoba untuk membuat teman temanya tidak mengejek sakura

"aku setuju dengan hinata aku pasti melakukan yang sama atau mungki aku sudah memukul habis mereka"tambah tenten

"tapi ucapan ino ada benernya juga ,dia selalu berubah karakter ketika berada didekat naruto"ucap shion yang kini membuat sakura tambah marah terhadap teman temanya dia hampir saja meukul meja lagi sebelum naruto unjuk bicara

"sudahlah kalian ini jangan mengejek sakura lagi,atau kalian ingin berakhir dengan kaki pincang "ucap naruto marah terhadap teman temanya yang mengejek kekasih nya itu dan perkatan nya membuat teman temanya itu diem meng olok olok sakura .'dasar pasangan tsudere'pikir teman teman nya

" iya dobe apa kah kau tahu si garra katanya akan pindah kesini hari ini"ucap sasuke mengalihkan pembicaran agar tak terjadi perkelahian yang merepotkan menurut dirinya

"benarkah aku tak tahu itu,dia tak memberitahuku selama ini"ucap naruto yang sudah menurunkan emosinya dan membuat suasana pun sedikit lebih tenang

"dia pindah mendadak jadi tak sempat memberitahumu dan juga dia akan membawa karin pindah juga. katanya mereka akan masuk sekolah disini"ucap saksuke dengan wajah datarnya itu

"karin bukannya dia lagi sekolah inggris kenapa dia akan pindah kesini"ucap sakura ikut andil dalam pembicaraan

"aku juga gak tau tentang itu"jawab sasuke .sedang kan teman teman mereka hanya dapat bingung dengan siapa yang mereka bicarakan –minus hinata yang sudah tau siapa yang mereka bicarakan-

"siapa yang kalian bicarakan"ino angkat suara karena tak tahan dengan kepansaranya

"mereka adalah sepupuku dari keluarga ibuku"jawab naruto datar yang membuat teman temanya ber-oh-ria.

"kedengaranya mereka adalah lelaki dan perempuan"ucap neji yang ikut penasaran dengan kedua saudara naruto

"benar mereka laki laki dan perempuan .garra adalah lelaki dan karin adalah perempuan"jawab sakura yang merangkul tangan naruto manja

"bagaiman kau tahu sakura"ucap ino dengan dahi yang berkerut

"aku adalah istrinya naruto wajar dong kalau aku mengetahui tentang keluarganya"ucap sakura dengan bangganya

"terus kau sasuke kenapa kau mengenal mereka "ucap kiba dengan telunjuk yang mengarah ke sasuke

"mereka adalah teman ku ketika masih smp dulu"ucap sasuke dengan wajh tetap datar

"apakah mereka berciri ciri rambut merah ,yang laki laki nya memiliki tato 'ai' dan yang perempuan menggunakan kacamata"ucap shikamaru yang mulai berbicara dan pandanganya menuju pintu

"ya bagaimana kau bisa tahu"ucap naruto dengan wajah keheranan karena shikamaru mengetahui ciri ciri saudaranya

"Karena mereka sudah datang "ucap shikamaru menunjuk kearah pintu diikuti oleh pandangan yang lain,naruto pun melihat sosok sang sodara yang berada di dekat pintu masuk kelasnya dengan senyum di wajanya

Dan orang yang mereka pandang pun berjalan kearah mereka

"yo d-bro apa kabar lama tak jumpa"ucap garaa dan mereka berpelukan singkat

"aku baik bagai mana dengan mu d-bro"ucap naruto

"aku baik hanya sedikit lelah dengan perjalanan new york ke tokyo"ucap gara dengan wajah lesunya

"naruto-chan ,sakura-chan aku kangen dengan kalian"ucap karin dan memeluk naruto dan sakura bersamaan

"kami juga merindukan mu karin-chan"ucap sakura dengan membalas pelukan karin

"ya kami merindukanmu karin"jawab naruto dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan karin pun melepepaskan pelukanya

"jadi sakura bagaimna keadanmu apakah naruto melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu apakah dia melukai mu"ujar karin memegang wajah sakura

"dia tak melukaiku ko ,dia selalu menuruti permintaan ku .dia sangat baik terhadapku"ujar sakura dan kembali merangkul tangan naruto

"bagus lah kalo begitu."ucap kari dan mengusap kepala naruto dan sakura bersaman

"oh iya karin garra ini teman teman ku .mereka adalah kiba,shikamaru,ino,shion,tenten dan neji"ujar naruto memperkenalkan

"senang bertemu dengan mu"ujar karin dan garra dan mereka pun saling berjabat tangan

"oh ya naru kenapa kau tak memperkenalkan hinata"tanya kiba

"karena aku sudah mengenal kenal mereka ketika di pernikahan naruto dengan sakura"jawab hinata yang dibalas oh oleh teman temanya

"oh iya kenapa kalian pindah ke tokyo bukan kah di amerika dan ingris menyenangkan"ucap narito

"kalo aku di suruh untuk mengurus perusahaan sabaku yang disini maka aku pindah kesini"jawab garra

"kalo aku udah bosan dengan kehidupan di ingris .mereka terlalu menjilat disana"jawab karin yang menu kebingungan

"maksud mu menjilat apa ?"tanya ino

"mereka selalu mendekatiku karena kekayaan ku ,mereka datang ke pada ku ketika mereka ada perlu kalo mereka tidak membutuhkan ku mereka akan meninggalkan ku"ujar karin di akhiri deengan helan nafas hanya kalimat oh yang keluar dari yang lain .

Tepat setelah karin berbicara terdengar suara bel sekolah yang menadakan pelajaran akan berlangsung,dan beberapa murid langsung masuk dan duduk rapih selang beberapa menit masuklah seorang guru berambut silver

"selamat pagi"ujar guru tersebut yang bernama kakashi

"selamat pagi sensei"jawab semua murid

"kelihatanya kita mendapatkan murid baru .silahkan kedepan dan memperkenalkan di"ucap kakashi garra dan karin pun kedepan dan memperkenalkan diri

"nama saya karin uzumaki saya pindahan dari ingris ,kalian dapat memanggil saya karin ,mohon bantuannya"ujar karin

"nama saya sabaku garra saya pindahan dari amerika ,panggil saja garra .mohon bantuanya"ucap garra

"oke karin dan garra silahkan kembali ke tempat duduk kalian dan sekarang buka halaman 124 buku ips kalian"perintah kakashi setelah menyuruh gara dan karin duduk dan semuanya buku dan mempelajarinya

**TIME SKIP**

kring kring

bel berbunyi tanda sekolah telah selesai terlihat lah banyak anak yang berlari menuju rumah nya masing masing tapi tidak dengan naruto ,sakura ,karin dan gaara mereka masih berada dalam kelasnya

"neh naru-chan saku-chan bagaimana kalo kita jalan jalan sekalian merayakan kepulangan kamii kekonoha"ajak karin dengan mengulurkan tanganya pada sakura dan naruto

"maaf karin aku dan sakura-chan gak bisa ikut"jawab naruto sambil memegang pergelangan sakura

"kenapa apakah kalian tak senang kami pulang"tanya karin dengan tatapan sendu dan mulai berkaca kaca

"bu-bukan begitu karin kami senang kalin datang .tapi aku dan sakura-chan ada kencan "jawab naruto dan meraangkul pundak sakura untuk beberapa saat

"ya sudah kalo begitu aku pergi jalan jalan dengan gaara saja"jawab karin

"maaf ya karin mungkin lain kali"ujar sakura dan memegang tangan karin

"ya tak apa apa"jawab karin

"kalo begitu kami pergi dulu bye"naruto pun melambakan tanganya dan mulai beeranjak dari tempat itu menginggalkan gaara dan karin

"hey gaara aku iri dengan mereka .mereka selalu bersama walau pun mereka di satukan dengan cara perjodohan"ujar karin pada gara yang sedari tadi hanya diam

"ya mereka saling mencintai walau pun mereka awalnya hanya di jodohkan mungkin ini takdir mereka .tapi kurasa mereka sebelum dijodohkan sudah mencintai"jawab gaara

"benar aku ingat keadan mereka ketika saling bertemu ketika akan di nikahkan sampai sampai penghulu yang terlambat itu dimarahin oleh mereka "ujar karin membenarkan perkatan gara dan mereka pun mulai pergi dari tempat it

Setelah sakura masuk kedalam mobil naruto ,merekapun mulai pergi dari sekolahnya untuk sesaat hanya keheningan yang terdapat sampai naruto mulai berbicara

"jadi kita akan pergi kemana sakura-chan "tanya naruto yang tetap fokus pada jalan yang mereka lalui sedangkan sakura melihat keluar jendela

"terserah kau saja naruto-kun ,aku akan setuju saja"ucap sakura yang masih melihat keluar jendela

"bagaimana kalo kita kekarnaval saja kudengar ada wahana yang seru disana"usul naruto

"aku setuju saja asal aku bersama dengan dirimu naruto-kun"ujar sakura dengan menghadap ke arah naruto

"baiklah mari kita ke karnaval"dan mobil naruto pun pergi menuju tempat yang akan mereka maksud

Sesampainya mereka kekarnaval .naruto membukakan pintu untuk sakura keluar dan mereka pun menikmaiti semua permaina yang mereka anggap seru muali dari roler coaster sampai rumah hantu pun mereka jelajahi sampai sampai mereka tak menyadari bahwa hari sudah malam

Sehabisnya bermain mereka pun langsung beranjak pulang untuk istirahat tapi bagi sakura nanti ketika diapartemen dia akan main satu wahan lagi dan wahana itu pula yang ia tunggu sejak tadi

Sesampainya di gedung apartemen naruto pun memarkirkan mobilnya divalet .setelah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya diapun membukakan pintu untuk sakura keluar tapi sebelum sakura dapat menapakan kakinya kelantai gedung itu ,naruto telah menggendongnya ala bridal

"hei apa yang kau lakukan"ucap sakura kaget ketika dia digendong ala bridal yang membuat dirinya harus berpegangan ke baju nya naruto

"apakah aku tak boleh sedikt romantis terhadap istriku sendiri"jawab naruto yang kini telah menggendong sakura dan menuju lift untuk keruanganya tapi sebelum itu dia telah menutup dan mengunci pintu mobilnyaKini mereka sudah beradda didepan pintu apartemenya .naruto pun menempelkan kartu dan membuka pintu apartemenya

Setelah ia buka mereka pun masuk kedalam kamar itu .setelah masuk naruto pun langsung mengunci pintunya dan merekapun mengganti pakaiannya karena dari tadi mereka masih menggunakan pakaian sekolah mereka setelah mengganti baju mereka pun duduk di sofa ruang tengah mereka sambil menontontif

"naruto-kun aku lapar"ucap sakura yang menyederkan tubuhnya ke badan naruto dan mengadah kepalanya untuk melihat wajah naruto

"bukan kah tadi kita baru makan pas di karnaval"tanya naruto dan melihat kearah sakura

"tapi kini aku lapar "ucap sakura yang memainkan kancing bajunya yang terkesan cute

"baiklah aku akan pesan makana .kau mau makan apa "tanya naruto yang kini mengambil telepon yang berada di depannya

"aku mau makan dirimu"ucap sakura membalikan badannya dan menimpa tubuh naruto ,dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah naruto lalu merekapun berciuman awalnya mereka hanya berciuman tapi semakin sini merekapun berciuman dengan naruto meraba raba tubuh sakura mulai dari pingang hingga pahanya yang akhirnya berhenti pada pantat ayam

Sedangkan sakura ,tangannya memegang kepala naruto dan meremas remas rambut naruto dan serta menarik kepalanya agar dapat mendalam kan ciuman beberapa menit mereka pun melepaskan pagutan yang mereka lakuakan karena kebutuhan udara

"oh ah jadi hha k-kau l-lapar hah hah saku-chan"ucap naruto yang masih menyusuaikan pernafasanya .sedangkan sakura yang mendapat pertanyaan itu pun hanya lapar

"ka hah kalau hah hah mari haha kita makan"ucap naruto dan seketika mereka kembali berciuman .naruto pun mematikan tv nya dan menggendong sakura dan membawa dia ke kamar tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka

Naruto pun membaringkan tubuh mungil sakura di kasur king size nya dia pun melucuti pakaian mereka berdua dan kini mereka bertelanjang .naruto pun meremas remas kedua buah susu sakura yang membuat sakura mendesah keenakan di selang selang ciuman mereka

Kini ciuman naruto turun kearah leher sakura ia pun membuat bekas merah disana

"ahhhh shhh mmm aaahhhh"suara desahan sakura pun terdengar karena kini mulut naruto sudah berada di kedua buah dada sakura .mulut naruto menghisap susu sebelah kiri sakura ,tangan kiri nmeremas payudara sakura dan tangan kanan dua jarinya ia masukan ke vaginanya sakura dan itu membuat sakura merasa sangat nikmat

"ahah enghh aaaahh narut angh to aahh terus"sakura sebentar lagi akan tetapi sebelum kelimaks pergerakan jari naruto berhenti dan disertai remasan dan hisapan pada payudara sakura yang membuat klimaks itu tak jadi

"ahh naruto-kun kenapa kau berhenti padahal tadi aku sudah hampir klimaks"ucap sakura dan mengerucutkan tak mendengarkan ocehan kepalnya berpindah tempat menuju liang kewanitan sakura .naruto mulai menjilati vagina sakura yang mulus tanpa bulu itu dandia sukses membuat sakura mendesah keenakan

"ahhh terus ahha jilat aaaah mmmmmh aaahhh"desah sakura di sela sela jilatan di bagian miss v

"sakura bagai mana kalo kita ubah posisi kita menjadi kaya enam sembilan"usul naruto ketika ia menjilati vaginanya sakura

"baiklah naruto-kun "sakura dan naruto pun berupa posisi .kini wajah sakura menghadap pada penisnya naruto sedangkan naruto kini menghadap ke miss v nya sakura

"sakura ayo kau kulum penis ku nanti aku kulum vaginamu"ucap naruto .dan mereka pun melakukan tugasnya masing masin sakura yang mengulum penis naruto dan naruto menjilat vagina sakura

Selang beberapa menit sakura dan naruto pun merasakaan kedutan dari dalam kelamin mereka yang menadakan bahwa mereka akan klimaks

CROOT CROOT

Sakura dan naruto pun keluar bersaman dan memenuhi kedua mulut pun meminum habis semua sperma naruto sama halnya meminum habis cairan cinta mereka berdua klimaks merekapun berganti posis .keini penis naruto berada di depan lubang kewanita sakura

"kini saat pertunjukan utamnya"ucap naruto yang mulai memasuki bantang kejantananya kedalam diri sakura

"ahh sakit emm ahaa naru sakit"ucap sakura yang kini terlihat air mata akan mengalir dari yang tidak dapat melihat sakura menagis pun menghentikan gerakan kejantanannya yang masih berada didalam sakura dan juga ia mencium bibir sakura serta meremas remas payudara agar rasa sakitnya dapat berkurang

"kau dapat melanjutkanya "ucap sakura memberi ijin agar naruto melanjutkan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan ini .dan naruto pun mulai mendorong penisinya nya kedalam keluar secara perlahan lahan tapi seiring waktu genjotan itu pun mulai lebih cepat dan membuat sakura mendesah keenakan

Selama bebearapa menit mereka melakukan kegiatan itu sampai kedua pasangan itu merasakn suatu cairan akan keluar

"ahh mm n-naru ahh aku akan mmh keluar"ucap sakura seengah mendesah

"aku juga akan keluar sakura-chan "ucap naruto yang menabahkan kecepatan genjotannya

"kelua mhh di dalam ku aku ingin merasakan sepermamu di dalam rahimku"ucap sakura dengan wajah yang memerah

Crott crott crott

Merekapu klimaks dalam waktu yang bersaman .an setelah menumpah kan cairan cinta masing masing .mereka pun langsung tergeletak di kasur dengan napas tersenggal senggal

Mereka pu istrirahat setelah melakukan permainan itu

"aku mencintaimu sakura-chan"ucap naruto yang memeluk sakura dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi kedua badan mereka

"aku juga mencintaimu naruto-kun"ucap sakura .dan mereka pun memasuki alam mimpi masing masing

Tbc or discontinue

Yosh akhirnya selesai fanfic pertamaku aku minta maaf bila ada kesalahan ane masih menjadi author newbie jadi mohon maafnya

Silahkan review aku juga menerima saran dan flame


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding live

Summary:kehidupan remaja yang sudah dinikahkan ketika masih muda dengan alasan memper eret bisnis orang tuanya ,bagaiman kehidupa mereka remaja yang masih sma ini yang sudah dinikah kah kehidupan pernikahan mereka akan terus berlanjut atau akan berakhir dengan kehancuran,LEMON

Warning:lemon,lime, .tokoh sangat ooc ,au,abal abal,banyak typo,author newbie,cerita gak jelas,.dll

Not like don't read

Chapter 2

"nghhh"suara desahan Sakura terdengar di pagi hari .Diapun membuka matanya menampakan hijau emerald dirinya hanya di tutupi oleh bed cover diatas tempat tidur king sizenya,di sampinya terlihat seorang pemuda berabut pirang tengah tertidur dengan memeluk badanya

Dia pun mengelus surai pirang pemuda mereka bermain cukup lama sehinggan mereka tertidur karena kelelahan

Dia merubah posisinya mehadap muka sang kekasih .dia menatap muka damai sang kekasih yang tengah tertidur .dia mengusap lekukan wajahnya mulai dari mata hinga kedua belah pipi sang sang empu yang merasakan sentuhan diwajahnya sedikit membukakan mata

"selamat pagi naruto-kun ."ucap sakura dengan senyuman diwajahnya

"selamat pagi sakura-chan .bagaiman tidurmu ,apakah nyenyak ?"tanya naruto tersenyum dan mengusap pipi kanan sakura

"tidurku nyenyak .aku pun bermimpi indah tadi. "ucap sakura yang kini memeluk tubuh naruto

" benarkah mimpi apa kau"tanya naruto yang juga memeluk sakura

"aku bermipi bahwa kita .memiliki anak dan anak itu membuat hubungan kita menjadi semakin erat"ucap sakura .mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah naruto

"benarkah aku jadi tak sabar menantikan anak kita ini"ucap naruto yang juga mendekatkan wajah nya kearah bibir mereka pun bersatu dalam suatu pagutan

Setelah Beberapa menit mereka berdua pun melepaskan ciuman itu .karena suatu kebutuhan oksigen

"kemarin kau sangat buas naruto kun sampai sampai selangkanganku ini terasa sedikit sakit"ucap sakura setelah melakukan morning kiss

"kau sendiri yang membuatku menjadi buas "kata naruto sambil memeluk tubuh sakura sehingga mereka dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing masing

"baiklah oh iya naruto hari ini kita mau kemana"tanya sakura seraya memejam kan mukanya pda pundak naruto

"bagaiman kalau kita kerumah kaa-chan dan tou-chan saja abis itu kita jalan jalan di pantai mumpungn hari ini tangal merah"usul naruto

"itu ide yang bagus .mari siap siap"ucap sakura yang langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan naruto

"baiklah .kau dulu yang mandi atau aku ?"tanya naruto yang seraya berdiri di kasurnya

"bagaiman kalau bareng saja sudah lama kita tak mandi bareng"ucap sakura dan menarik naruto memasuki kamar mandi mereka .seelama dikamar mandi dapat di dengar beberapa desahan dalam kedua mahkluk itu

Setelah mandi merekapun mengunakan dengan baju hitam ,celan jin dan jaket hitam orange sedangkan sakura menggunakan baju mini dress melihat sakura naruto tidak dapat mengalihkan pandanganya

"baiklah mari kita pergi"ucap sakura seraya melihat kearah naruto yang masih melihat sakura

"ada apa .apa aku tak pantas mengunakan baju ini"ucap sakura serta mengerutkan dahinya

"tidak Cuma .kau sangat cantik"ucap naruto bergerak ke arah sakura dan menggandeng tanga mereka pun mulai pergi dari apartemen mereka

Setelah beberapa menit di jalan yang macet mereka pun sudah sampai di depan mansion meminta petugas untuk membukakan pintu gerbang mereka pun turun di lahan parkir mansion itu

**TOK TOK TOK**

Terbukalah pintu mansion itu tampak lah seorang perempuan berambut merah maroon berusia sekeitaran 40 han tapi masih dengan wajah dan kulit seperti umur 29

"oh hai sakura naruto, kaa-san kira kalian tak akan datang ke rumah ini lagi "ucap wanita dengan nada bercanda yang seraya memeluk sakura dan naruto

"hai kaa-san mana mungkin naru takan kembali kerumah kan masih sayang kaa-san dan tou-san"ucap naruto yang melepaskan pelukan mereka

"itu benar kaa-san. Kami tak mungkin melupakan kalian "tambah sakura

"ya sudah kalo begitu ayo masuk"ucap kusina .mereka pun masuk sakura bersama kusina berjalan di belakang naruto

"jadi sakura apakah kau sudah mendapatkan momongan"ucap kusina dengan nada pelan supaya naruto tak dengar dan dengan wajah sakura kini sudah merona merah

"ano kaa-san .aku belum dapat momongan walau pun hampir setiap hari melakukanya"ucap sakura serta mendudukan kepalanya

"jangan sedih sakura .mungkin tuhan belum merestui"ucap kusina yang seraya merangkul pundak sakura

"yaa padahal aku ingin punya anak dari naruto supaya dapat menjauh kan gadis lain dari dirinya sebagai bukti bahwa dirinya hanya miliku"ucap sakura yang sudah mengembalikan posisi wajahnya seperti semula

"yaa kaa-san juga berharap ingin cepat memegan cucu dari kalian berdua"mereka pun kini sudah berada di ruangan minato dan naruto sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu mereka pun duduk di sofa .sakura di samping naruto dan khusina di samping minato

"jadi kyuu-nee sudah akan pulang .kukira dia betah di amerika sampai gak ingin pulang "ucap naruto sambil tertawa kecil

"yah tou-san juga berfikir begitu .dia kan tak mengujungi kita selama 3 tahun"jawab minato sambil ikut tertawa

"hmm benar ngomong nomong kapan mereka akan pulang "tanya naruto

"kaatanya sih nanti siang"jawab minato

"oh begitu kah semoga mereka membawa oleh oleh yang banyak"

Tiba tiba ada suara ketukan pintu yang mengalihkan perhatian orang yang berada di rumah itu.

"biarkan aku saja yang membukanya"ucap sakura dan langsung berjalan ke arah di depan pintu sakura pun langsung membuka pintunya .ketika dia sudah membuka pintu dia dapat meliha seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna oranye dan laki laki dengan rambut raven

Tiba tiba dia langsung di peluk oleh perempuan itu"sakura aku merindukan mu,bagaiman kabar mu dengan si rubah kuning itu"ucap perempuan itu setelah melepaskan pelukan dari sakura

"aku dan naruto baik baik saja kyuu-nee .bagaimana dengan mu nee-san dan itachi-nii"jawab sakura serta mempersilahkan mereka masuk

"ah dia tetep dingin dan agresif kau tau kan maksudnya "sakura mengangguk sedangkan lelaki yang berambut raven hanya ber-hn saja

"kau taakan ingin merasakan nya .setiap malam aku pegel pegel karenanya"ucap kyubi dan dibalas oleh anggukan dari sakura sedangkan itachi hanya ber hn perbincangan kecil ,mereka pun berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk bergabung dengan yg lain tidak lupa sakura menutup pintu kembali

Sesampainya di ruang tengah mereka di sambut oleh tatapan kaget dari minato, khusina dan beberapa menit mereka pun kembali pada keadan semula

Kemudian satu persatu mereka salaing berdiri dan melakukan pelukan mulai dari minato sampai yang terahir yaitu naruto . bereka mulai duduk kembali setelah selesai melakukan pelukan

"jadi bagaimana kabar kalian berdua kuharap baik baik saja " tanya khusina yang sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya yaitu di samping minato sedangkan sakura sudah duduk di samping naruto

"si keriput dan aku baik baik saja , kami mendapat beberapa perselisihan tapi semua sudah di selesaikan "ucap kyuubi sambil beberapa kali melihat ke arah itachi yang tetap tenang dan dingin yang membuat kyubi memiliki siku siku di empat orang yana melihat itu hanya sweet drop saja

"btw apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua ?"tanya kyubi pada sakura dan naruto

"eto kami baik baik saja , kecuali naruto kun yang selalu di kerubuni perempuan walau pun mereka tau bahwa aku ada istri sahnya "kata sakura dengan mata berkorbarkan api yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari mereka yang ada disana kecuali itachi yang masih dengan tapang dinginnya

Bagi yang laki laki gelengan kepala menujukan kemakluman atas kelakuan sakura .sedangkan untuk yang perempuan mereka menggelengkan kepala yang menadakan mereka tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan teman sekelas sakura

"oh ya bagaiman kyuu-nee udah dapat momongan belum" tanya sakur setelah kondisi menganehkan tadi .kyubi tiba tiba blushing ria hampir hampir sama seperti buah kesukaan adiknya itachi

"bagaiman aku tak bisa hamil bila suami ku orang yang sangat mesum " ucap kyubi malu sedang kan semua orang termasuk itachi melihat kearah kyubi

"benarkah kau hamil kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku " tanya itachi dengan mata yang seperti akan menerkam kyubi

"aku takut mengecewakan mu karena tak akan bisa melakukan itu sambil hamil " ucap kyubi cuek bebek sambil membuang muka

"kau tau aku tak akan kecewa bila kau hamil "

"hn"balas kyubi cuek dan semua disana sweetdrop dengan balasan ambigu kyubi kecuali itachi .didalam pikiran semuanya 'itachi mendapat balasanya '

"sudah sudah yang penting pada akhirnya kau di beritau kan "ucap bijak naruto yang berusaha menurun kan semua ketegangan yang ada

Pada akhirnya mereka seperti semula ,setelah itu masuklah pada sesi berbica dengan kelompok masing masin ,yang perempun membahas kehamila kyubi sedang kan yang laki laki membicarakan soal bisnis

Setelah hari menjelang siang mereka pulang atau lebih tepatany pasangan narusaku kita tapi karena sudah menjelang siang mereka berencana untuk makan siang untung saja mereka melewati salah satu mall yang ada di dekat sana

Setelah mereke memarkirkan mabil naruta mereka masuk kedalam mall itu dan mencari tempat mereka akan makan .setelah berkeliling sedikit mereka memutuskan utung makan di salah satu fast food

Tidak sampai satu jam mereka sudah keluar di restoran fastfood itu dan memutuska untuk lihat lihat sekitar

Setelah kencan mendadakitu mereka pulang tak terasa ternyata mereka telah menghabiskan 3 jam di mall itu ,diperjalanan pulang yang harus terlambat karena macet dijalanan pada sore hari itu .

Naruto yang meliha sakura diem sedikit risih perihal karena biasanya sakura yang sering cerewet bila didekatnya menjadi sangat diam seperti patung .karena sudah tak tahan dengan kesunyian itu naruto akhirnya memulai

"ada apa dengan mu ko diem aja sih ,apakah kamu sakit "tanya naruto

Sakura hanya geleng geleng kepala dengan kepala menghadap ke jendela kaca, dahi naruto di buat berkerut dengan kelakuan sakura

"ayolah sakura aku tau kau punya masalah. ceritakan pada ku apa kah kau marah pada ku " ucap naruto dengan nada hawatir dan menoleh ke arah sakura

"tidak kok aku gak apa apa"

"tapi raut muka mu beda dengan biasa nya , ayo lah bicara aku kan suami mu" jawab naruta ketika dilampu merah

"ah aku tak bisa menutupi sesuatu dari mu "ucap sakura yang dibalas dengan angukan kepala dari naruto

"kau tau kan kyu nee sudah punya anak dan kita sampai sekarang belum memilikinya , aku jadi sedikit iri dengan kak kyu"

"sakura sayang kau gak usah merasa iri , mungkin tuhan belum memercayai kita untuk menjaga seaorang bayi ,lagi pula aku gak akan marah kok kalo kau belum punya bayi"balas naruto dengan senyum dan mengelus dagu sakura yang sedikit runcing

"baiklah"

Setelah bebrapa menit di jalanan yang macet kini mereka bersu telah sampai pada apartemen yang mereka huni

Mereka pun memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang biasa mereka gunakan ,dengan sedikit gontai sakura berjalan menuju kamar mereka

Mereka memasuki sebuah kamar di lantai paling atas yang memang khusus untuk para penyewa vip ,setelah memasuki ruang yang menjadi kamar mereka sakura langsung berjalan kekamar mereka dan mengganti baju dengan sebuah baju yang santai

Setelah berganti pakaian sakura berjalan ke dapur dan mengambi sebuah kaleng soda dan membukanya .dia pun berjalan ke arah sofa yang berada di ruang tengah dan duduk pada sofa tersebut dan menyalakan tv

Sedangkan naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas saja emang di bisa apa bila sakura sudah mengingin kan sesuatu dia harus mendapatkannya tapi keinginan nya kali ini sedikit sulit untuk di penuhi karena hanya tuhanlah yang dapat memberi mereka anak

Setelah menyusul sakura mengganti baju naruto kini sudah berada di sebelah sakura .sakura masih saja fokus pada acara drama tv itu

"hah sakura ayolah jangan cemberut begitu"ujar naruto dengan nada sehalus mungkin

"hn"

"aku tahu kau sangat ingin seorang anak ,aku pun begitu tapi tuhan belum memberikan kita seorang anak"

"hn"

"baiklah sakura kalo kau sangat ingin seorang anak akua akan membuat anak dengan mu bila perlu aku akan memulainya sekarang dan akan terus melakukannya sebanyak mungkin yang aku bisa"ujar naruto mendekatkan diri nya ke sakura dan mulai mencium leher jenjang sang istri

Sakura yang merasa hawa dinginn menerpa lehernya pun membalikan wajah nya .dia berusaha untuk menjaukan tubuh naruto tapi apa daya naruto sudah menguci semua pergerakan sakura .tanganya sudah di tarik oleh naruto dan dibawa ke atas kepalanya

Naruto pun terus menciumi leher sakura ,tapi karena sudah bosen dia pun menurunkan kepalanya kearah kedua gundukakan yang tak terlalu besar dan terlalu kecil milik sakura .naruto mula meremas gundukan itu menggunakan mulutnya terlihat wajah sakura menujukukan suatu tanda kenikmatan

Naruto sedikit buas kali ini di menurunkan kepalanyan kembali ke atasa pusar sakura yang tek tertutupi oleh bajunya dia mulai menciumi dan menjilati sakura mulai berontak dan terlihat frustasi dengan ujian dari naruto

Dia mulai mencoba melepaskan diri ,untuk beberapa kali dia gagal tapi pada akhirnya dia berhasil lolos dari gengaman naruto

Dia langsung mengangkat waja naruto dan langsung menghisap bibir menawan naruto itu .terliha hasra yang sangat besar di mata sakura .tangan naruruto tidak diam saja dia mulai menjelajahi tubuh sakura yang berhenti padda resleting celan sakura dia lalu membuka resleting itu dan memasukan tangannya

Sakura sudah tak tahan lagi akan hasratnya tangan bebas dia membuka bajunya dan celan dirinya .setelah membuka itu dia berpindah membuka baju naruto serta celana naruto

Terlihat batanga naruto sudah berkecepatan 5g sehingga kelihata sanga kuat serta kokoh .sakura langsung mengelus batang itu keatas dan kebawah yang mengakibatkan naruto mendesah keenakan

Tidak maukalah naruto pun memegan are sensitiv sakura ternyata sudah sangat basah dia sedikit menggesek gesekan tangangan sehinga penuh dengan lendir sakura .tidak lupa dia memainkan benda yang berukuran segede kacang polong milik sakura

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka .mereka sudah tak beradai sofa tapi kini merekas udah berada di lain untung saja lantai apartemen mereka dialapisi oleh karpet berbulu sehingga tak membuat mereka kedinginan

Naruto dan sakura teru berpaugtan tanpa lelah .mereka seringkali menarik kepala mereka dan medorong secara bersama seperti akan salim meadukan kepala mereka dengan lidah yang saling berpagutan

Tak lama kemudian sakura dan naruto keluar dan hebatanya mereka keluar di waktu yang butuh jeda sakura kini maju ke depan dan memegan batang naruto dan mengarahan ke benda miliknya

Dengan sekali hentakan benda sakura sudah melahap habis benda naruto .naruto pun mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya ,

Mereka terus melakukan itu hinggan mereka cape dan mengganti posisi ,kini naruto sudah tengkura tangan dan lututnya menapak padda lanta sedangkan naruto sudah berada di belakang mereka

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan pingulanya pada posisi yang dikenal dengan dogystayle itu terliha dengan sodokan tersesebu sakura sangan kenikmatan

Tiba tiba suatu ide terlinatas di benak naruto ,dia memasukan dua jari pada mrs v sakura dan mengkeluarkan kembali .setelah mengeluarkan jari itu dia masukan pada mulut sakura yang mendakan sakura harus menjilati tangan kanan nya .selagi jari telunjuk dan tengah naruto diisap tangan kiri naruto tidak diam saja dia meremasa gunung sebelah kiri sakura

Memberi sengatan kenikmatan pada sakura .setelah beberapa menit mereka terus melakukan itu mereka mecapai titi puncak dan mennyemburkan secara berasaman

Karena cape naruto menarik batanyanya keluar dari tubuh berkeringat sakura dan tak lupa mengeluarkan jari yang dikemut sakura serta tangan yang meremas aset sakura

"bagaiman enak buakn ,tadi aku mendapatkan ide itu dari video yang pernah aku liat"ucap naruto

Dia tidak tau bahwa sakura sangat sensitif bila ia melihat tubuh wanita lain

"benarkah "tanya sakura membalikan badan dan dibalas angukan bangangga dari naruto .tampa abab aba dan kelelahan masingmasing sakura melopat diatasa naruto dan memasukan kembali pedang naruto ke sarungnya

"kalo begitu aku akan menghukummu karena melihat tubuh telanjang wanita lain"setelah itu sakura mulai memasuk kelura kan batang naruto dengan tempo cepart tanpa peduli kelelahan yang membuat sang empunya mendesah dengan kuatanya

Dan pada akhirnya mereka melakuakn hubungan itu tanpa berhenti selama 3 jam lamanya .karena faktor kelelahan merekapun tidur berbarengan dengan tubuh telanjang dan berpenuhi oleh keringat .dengan tubuh yang saling memeluk mereka sangat terlihat lucu

TS 7 pm

Naruto kini telah terbangun dengan sakura yang memeluk tubuhnya dilantai .ia sedikit bergeser dengan perlahan agar tak mengganggu sang empu yang tengah tertidur pulas,setelah dapat lepas ia menegakan tubuhnya dan melihat pada wajah sang istri

Sedikit mengusap permukan wajah sang kekasih yang sangat mulus mebuata naruto tersenyum ,ia pun beranjak pergi dari lantai dan menutupi tubuh sakura dengan sebuah selimut yang hangat setelah mengambilnya di kamarnya,dapat dilihat bahwa dia langsung terasa hangat dari wajahnya

Naruto pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi .kemudian ia membasuh mukanya ,tersirat rasa puasnya karena dapat menyetubuhi sang istri yang cantik ,ia pun memasukan dirinya pada bath tub yang sudah ia isi oleh air sebelumnya

Cukup lama ia berada di kamar mandi sampai sampai kini sakura telah terbangun dengan langkah gonta dia masuk kamar mandi mencari naruto .naruto yang sedang relaxsasi dengan memejamkan matanya pada beth tub tak menyadari kehadiran sakura yang kini sudah masuk pada bath tub dan menyandarkan tubuh langsinnya pada dada kokoh naruto

Naruto sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran sakura yang tiba tiba ,ia pun memeluk tubuh sakura dari belakang dan menempelkan dagunya pada puncak kepala sakura

"hei naruto"sakura mulai membuka suara

"ya "

"apa benar kau tak akan marah bila aku belum punya anak"tanya sakura memutarkan kepala kearah sakura

"tentu emang kenapa"

"aku hanya takut kau akan berpaling dari ku karen aku belum punya anak"jawab polos sakura

Naruto hanya senyum dan langsung menaikan tangan nya dan mengusap kepala sakura ,yang membuat sakura merasa senang seketika

"aku takan berpaling dari bidadari ku "

"janji"ucap sakura dan menaikan tanganya ke depan kepala naruto dan menyodorkan jari kelingking

"janji"balas naruto dengan tersenyum dan menyatukan kelingkinya dan kelingking sakura

Yes finaly is done

Maaf nih buat yg pengen baca kelanjutan wedding live harus nunggu agak lama masalahnya aku anak yg suka ganti ganti mood jadinnya aku jarang nulis fic lagi . tapi tenang kok aku berjanji akan namatin semua juga aku minta maaf bila fic nya agak jelek dan banyak pair disin aku buat sakunaru kok kedepanya .jujur aku lebih suka saku nya lebih berkuasa dari pada naruto

Terus kalo ada yg mau kasih saran buat jalannya ini cerita pm aku aja ya .sekali lagi makasih ya

Sekali lagi aku minata maaf ya oh iya jangan lupa Rnr


End file.
